¡Dejame y olvidate de mi!
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Este es uno de mis one shot ichirukis espero que les guste :


Bueno soy nueva por aqui y aqui pongo mi primer one shot,espero que les guste

y pongan muchos reviews

¡Déjame y olvídate de mi!

No puedo seguir en este mundo,noto como me van atrapando todas estas sensaciones humanas que un shinigami no debería tener.Ahora mismo estoy en su casa recogiendo mis cosas antes de que intente detenerme.

"Nee-San no te vayas"-me miraba Kon con lágrimitas en los ojos.

"Losiento Kon..pero no puedo seguir aqui.."

Me estoy ecariñando con él..nuestra relación nunca sería aceptada y no podríamos estar juntos..nunca

Algunas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos,no podía creerlo pero en cierta parte no quería separarme..de él...de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ya tenía todo listo encerré a Kon en el closet para que no intentara detenerme,esta decisión la tenía que cumplir..no podía estar saltandome las normas una y otra vez.La puerta comenzó a abrirse algo de que me percate y me asusté un poco.Estaba allí y me miraba sorprendido y frunciendo el ceño.

"Oi Rukia!¿Adonde vas?

"Ichigo..verás...Voy a volver a la Sociedad de Almas"-bajé mi mirada,mis ojos se estaban volviendo cristalinos.

Ichigo soltó un gruñido y se fué acercando a mi cada vez más.

"Supongo que volverás pronto"

"No...-hice una pausa- no volveré nunca más..."

Me cogió de los hombros intentando como hacerme reaccionar pero yo tenía muy claro que debía hacer.

"Por que..Rukia...Ya te has cansado de este mundo..te has cansado de mi!"

Sin darme cuenta comencé a mirarle algo furiosa y frustrada.

"¡Quiero irme es mi decisión!¡Y ni tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir!"

Comencé a coger mis cosas rápidamente e intentar salir por la ventana,pero me cogió del brazo y mi cosas cayeron por la habitación.

"¡Sueltame Ichigo!"

"No te dejaré ir hasta que me expliques porque quieres irte"

"No quiero estar más en este mundo..quiero volver a la sociedad de almas"

Intenté forcejear pero era imposible ichigo me tenía bien sujeta.¿como le explicaría que me iba solo para no amarle tanto como ahora?..Para que no sufrieran..¡Como se lo diría!.Sentí que me iba cayendo y cuando pude reaccionar estaba tumbada en su cama y él se acercaba a mi.

"¡No me lo hagas más dificil..porfavor!"-mi última palabra sonó entrecortada y una lágrima salió de mis ojos."

Se acercó a mi denuevo poniendose encima de mi y cogiendome de las muñecas,se percató de mis lágrimas.

"Rukia no te entiendo..¿no vives aqui bien?"

"Por favor..¡dejame y olvidate de mi!..no quiero amarte más de lo que te amo ahora para que no podamos estar juntos!"

Cuando me dí cuenta de lo que había dicho miré hacia otro lado mientras susurraba "olvidame porfavor.."

Me soltó una muñeca y me cogió del mentón haciendo que le mirara,no me lo podía creer estaba sonriendo(?)

"Baka..no hemos hecho ya demasiadas cosas para estar juntos,hemos roto reglas,te he salvado miles de veces..pero te amo como nunca ..Rukia.."

Mis ojos se pusieron como platos,no sabía que decir..pero tampoco pude contestar ya que sus labios se posaron sobre los mios,hasta que mis manos se enredaron en su cuello.Pero..no podía hacer eso..no podía darle ilusiones...Me levanté rápidamente como pude..

"No puedo..Ichigo yo...yo no soy humana.no puedo dejar que siempre me protejas arriesgando tu vida..no podría vivir asin..y alomejor nunca podría darle la felicidad que tu esperas..por eso quiero irme..además Inoue está enamorada de tí ella te puede dar toda la felicidad que te mereces...que yo nunca te podría dar..."

"Basta..."-escuché

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia mi dejandome entre el armario y su cuerpo esta vez creía que no tenía escapatoria.

"No me interesa para nada Inoue..porque es solo mi amiga¿comprendes?.Tu y solo tu puedes darme todo lo que yo quiero..aunque seas humana,shinigami o lo que seas¿entendido?"

Comencé a llorar de alegría y me abracé a él mientras que comezaba a llorar con mas intensidad...

"vamos Rukia no llores más"

"Gomen..Ichigo"-me intenté secar las lágrimas..

"Te amo"-me susurró al oido"

"Yo tambien te amo pero..."

"¿¡Otro pero?!"

"¿qué haremos con la Sociedad de Almas..y ni.sama?"

"me enfrentaría denuevo a todos ellos,incluso a tu hermano..para que pudieras estar a mi lado"

"Ichigo...arigato..."

Fin


End file.
